


It's a date!

by LittleMissKnowItAll



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Nervous Evan "Buck" Buckley, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissKnowItAll/pseuds/LittleMissKnowItAll
Summary: Today's the day, today Buck's finally going to ask Eddie out on a date.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 252





	It's a date!

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin, just a happy little one shot. 
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

Buck woke up with the sun shining brightly onto his face and he couldn't help but smile. Sure, it was early and he could've used a bit more sleep, but that didn't matter right now. No, the sun was shining, the day had officially begun and he was happy. Today was going to be a good day. 

He took a shower, put on his good shirt - the one that made his eyes and hair pop - and almost skipped towards the fridge to make himself some breakfast. Yes, today was a good day and hopefully, it would only get better from here on out.

See, today wasn't just a good day because of the sun, a hot shower and his nice breakfast. Today was a good day because after months of pining and weeks of wondering, he was finally going to do it. Today, he was going to ask Eddie out. And if he's read all the signs correctly, there was a 99.9% chance that Eddie was going to say yes!

Checking his outfit one last time, he left the house, basking in the warm sunlight for a moment before getting into his car. The drive over to Eddie's felt short, maybe a bit too short as he felt his legs twitch a bit as he turned onto Eddie's street. Still, there was no doubt in his mind. These were good nerves. 

Parking the car, Buck took one last steadying breath before nodding to himself and getting out. He'd thought about using his key, but ended up knocking as this felt like a formal moment and letting himself in with his own key felt just a bit too...unromantic. Three knocks and then, silence. He listened intently, waiting for the sound of footsteps as Eddie had the day off, but they never came. So, he knocked again, first softly, then a bit louder. Still, no response. 

He looked around, for a second unsure if he'd imagined the car in the driveway but no, Eddie's truck was definitely there.

In the end, Buck decided to use his key after all. Stepping inside, he first noticed the quiet, then the cool. He'd picked this day because Christopher would be at a sleepover and because he wasn't ready to have this type of conversation in front of the young boy, but he couldn't deny that he missed him already. The world was just brighter with Christopher around. 

The living room was empty, as was the kitchen. Buck stood there for a second, wondering if he could just barge into Eddie's bedroom. What would he even say if Eddie was in there? "Sorry, I just had to check you weren't dead. Also, will you please go out with me?"... Yeah, no. That's when his brain took a turn into unwelcome territory, throwing another scenario his way. What if Eddie wasn't alone? 

Sighing, he had to sit down for a second as the thought settled into him, sending a cold shiver down his spine. Just as he felt his mind spiraling, all the good vibes of the day leaving his body, the bathroom door creaked open. Bathroom! He hadn't even thought about that one, about Eddie not hearing him knocking because he was in the shower. 

He shook his head with a smile, as if shaking away that treacherous part of his brain when his mind finally caught up. Shit, Eddie was here, Eddie was home. And here he was, sat in the other man's kitchen without a good reason, on their day off. Shit! 

Just as he was about to get up, the kitchen door swung open and Eddie walked in. And oh, Eddie had definitely just come out of the shower, judging by his soft, damp hair. And maybe the fact that he was shirtless. But mostly the hair. 

And now he was staring at him, a surprised yet amused look on his face. "Uhm, hi?" 

Buck ducked his head, a sheepish expression taking over as he tried to focus on anything but Eddie's chest. "Hi...I- I'm sorry, I knocked but you didn't respond but I saw your car in the driveway so I wanted to check if you were okay and-" Oh help, he was rambling and seemingly couldn't stop. Judging from Eddie's expression, he was thinking the exact same thing. Mouth snapping shut, he quickly got up only to finish with a soft "sorry..." 

Eddie, clearly unaware of the effect his current state had on Buck's brain, just smiled as he clapped Buck's shoulder as he walked past him. "Don't worry about it, you know you're always welcome here. Want a drink?" 

It wasn't until he heard Eddie cough slightly that he seemed to remember that Eddie had said his name a couple of times now and he'd just stood there, still with his back towards his best friend. "Ah, yeah. Water's fine". 

As he sat back down, he finally dared to look behind him as Eddie was filling up their glasses. God, even the movement of his bare shoulders was hypnotic. Yep, Buck had it bad. 

"So", Eddie said a moment later, sitting down and sliding Buck's glass over to him. "What's up? Everything okay?" Though his tone is calm, his eyes betray his worry and Buck realizes he never gave Eddie a good reason for him being here. He also notices that somewhere between the kitchen counter and the table, Eddie had found and put on a shirt. 

So Buck just smiles, nodding a bit too enthusiastically. "Oh yeah, everything's fine. I'm sorry, I know it must be weird that I'm just here. Trust me, this was not how I'd planned it".

At this, Eddie's forehead crinkles a bit as his eyebrows go into detective mode. "Planned? Planned what?" Buck can tell he's equal parts curious and amused at Buck's already flustered appearance. 

Taking a deep breath, Buck looks at Eddie and smiles. He can do this. "Planned on asking you out? On a date...with me?" He awkwardly points at himself, before laughter overtakes him and he has to take a moment to pull himself together as he slowly regains his confidence. "Yeah, first off, I'd planned on that sentence going a lot smoother." 

Eddie can't help but laugh along, though his eyes still search Buck's face like he's waiting for the punchline. When that doesn't come, his smile turns soft. "So how'd you planned on doing it then?" 

"I was going to sweep you off your feet", Buck responds seriously, though the sparkle in his eyes tells a different tale. "But the moment is lost now because someone left me standing out there in the cold. So now all you get is this." He gets up, takes the small step needed to reach Eddie and gestures for him to get up too. He does, still eyeing Buck quizzically though it was clear to both men that Buck wasn't joking. 

As soon as Eddie's up, Buck reaches out, his right hand now encircling Eddie's wrist as he cocks his head slightly, knowing no one is immune to his eyelash flutter. He bites his lip for extra effect and smiles as he feels Eddie's pulse quicken.

"Hey" he starts, voice lower than it needed to be but glad that it had the intended effect as a flush creeps up Eddie's neck. "Would you like to go out with me sometime? I know a great place." 

"Yeah" Eddie breathes out, voice barely above a whisper. "Yeah, I'd like that." 

Buck smiles a smile that could match the sun. “Are you free tonight?”

“That depends” Eddie answers just a bit too quickly, putting on a fake thoughtful expression.

Amused, Buck takes a step back, already missing the feel of Eddie’s wrist in his hand. “On?”

“On the chance of getting a kiss at the end of the night. Because I’m honestly not sure I could deal with a kiss on the cheek without combusting.” He says, tone joking but eyes betraying the truth in his words.

Funnily enough, Buck knows exactly how Eddie feels, knows because he feels the exact same way. They’ve been working towards this moment for so long that it almost hurts that he hasn’t been able to kiss his best friend yet.

“Who says we have to wait until the end of the night?” He says it like it’s a challenge. Like a part of him expects Eddie to refuse his very clear offer.

They both let the words sink in, staring at each other as if testing the waters one last time before Eddie’s face splits into a smile and he moves in closer. As Buck’s hand comes up to Eddie’s neck, their lips meet in a soft kiss.

"So, tonight?" Buck asks as he pulls back just enough to move his lips without them immediately brushing Eddie's. 

"It's a date." Eddie assures him, smiling as he leans back in. 


End file.
